Return From Ghana For His Love
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Sean never received the snow globe and after three months apart he returns home without knowing Sue is waiting for him. On his return his new friend acompany him who is newly moving to the town.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story line.

* * *

Summary-

What if Sean never got to see the snow-globe and missed Sue. They were apart for the entire summer and meet after the whole three months. During the party in Orson, they finally meet each other.

Sean is a final year med student now working at ER while Sue has completed her internship at Butterfield Hotel and Restaurant.

Donahue family throws the biggest welcome party for their only son who brings a date back from Ghana. Sean thinks that Sue has moved on, but he still has feelings for her, not knowing that Sue has been waiting for him to return to know about the snow-globe only to see that , he comes with a pretty girl. Also, Sean brings a date to avoid running into her boyfriend he brings another med student who has a partner at home. Only to support her new friend , so she agrees to be his date and to have some new friends for her and her partner's company knowing new people are better.

* * *

Ooo

Sean was so excited to be back at home, he missed his family and friends, especially his longtime crush. He expected to move on from Sue's dream, but he now knew his feelings were even stronger. He used to talk with Axl and got a few updates about the Heck family especially about Sue's internship at the new Hotel and that she was a trained staff at the same hotel until she graduates from College. Sean was very happy for her, and couldn't wait to see her; they dropped a few emails here and there but never had a real conversation with each other. He missed her a lot, a lot more than he imagined.

He met Becky while he was in Ghana they soon became really good friends after finding out that she and her partner will be moving to Gumford for her final years and her partner got a new job offer at one of the leading Financial Companies. He then invited her to visit his place until they find accommodation for both Becky and her partner who is supposed to be moving in two days until then Donahue family agreed to provide her a company.

* * *

Ooo

Sue cannot believe that the summer will be over in a week and she will be starting her final semester and will be graduating from College, she is going to be an adult and a working person. She is so excited and top of everything she is going to get a permanent job at Gumford's best hotels.

Today is the day Sean will be returning and their neighbour, Nancy has already invited the entire Heck family dinner to welcome their son. Heck family and Donahue did everything together because they have been neighbours and friends which almost like an extended family.

Sue expected to get over her Sean's fantasy after spending the entire summer without seeing him, but her crush turned out be not a crush but more like she was falling for him, and now that he is returning she didn't know what to do. So she decided to let time decide everything for her and enjoy her last days of summer.

* * *

Ooo

They finally arrived and the entire neighbour was there to welcome him back from Ghana. He was so happy. He quickly got out of the Uber and went to hug his family. Nancy hugged him until her husband reminded her that there are others who are waiting to welcome him, and then only she let him go. Sean chuckled and hugged everyone. After introducing everyone to his new friend they went inside to start the party. He expected to see the Heck family but his father said that they were out of town as they have gone to pick up Axl and was on a family trip but they will be joining for family dinner.

* * *

Ooo

Day went by quickly and he couldn't wait for dinner time as it's going to be the only family, of course, Heck's family also more like family than neighbours.

He prayed that Sue will not be bringing her boyfriend, as he couldn't stand any more kisses and hugs between Sue and her date.

He heard the front door opened and his Mom talking to Mrs. Heck about Sean's return and he also heard Mr. Heck, Axl, and Brick too, but he couldn't hear her voice which he was dying to hear all summer. He sighed and slowly walked to the living room.

Upon seeing his arrival all Heck family members hugged him and shook hand welcoming him back, but Sue was nowhere to be found.

"Welcome back Bro!" Axl exclaimed. He smiled.

"Thanks Axl. I missed you guys a lot. Ghana was great but you do miss your home a lot." He said.

"You said it, man. Nowhere is like home with your family and loved ones." Axl said. While others around them nodded. Sean was puzzled why Sue was not here.

As Mrs. Heck read his mind she started to say, "Sue had a presentation today, so she had this online conference, but don't worry she will be joining us for dinner as soon as she finishes her call." She said. Sean smiled.

* * *

Ooo

They all had a great and long chat about each other's summer and asking thousands of questions from him which he politely smiled and answered all. Becky joined them after she finished her video call with her partner.

Then Sean heard his Mom talking to someone.

"Sorry Mrs. Donahue that call took longer than I expected. I hope you guys left me something to eat, at least the dessert."

"Oh, nonsense we were waiting for everyone to be here. You know you are practically family. We won't start our family dinner when one member is missing." His mother said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Donahue." She replied.

She was here, his Suzy Q was finally here his heart skipped a beat and started to a drumroll. He heard her slow footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted. "Sorry I am late." She waved and said.

Sean slowly got up from his chair. Smiling, "Hey Suzy Q." He went to hug her.

"Hey, Sean! How are you and welcome back." Sue said while walking toward him to hug.

When he was about to reach Sue…

"Hey Sean did you see my laptop I thought I kept it with my handbag, but it's not there." Sue heard another voice and saw a beautiful brunette walking into the dining room.

Sue stood frozen. Who is this? Noo not again. I only got him back. She thought and sighed and walked around and sat next to Axl.

Sean felt like his heart-breaking he expected Sue to hug him and welcome back, just like she hugged him before he left to Ghana, he felt like home when she hugged him.

"Sean!" Becky waved.

"Sorry I think it's in the living room with my laptop." He said and Becky thanked him and went to find her laptop.

Ooo

To be continued.

Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome. I will post the next chapter soon.

Hope you are excited to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story line.

Chapter Two

* * *

Ooo

Timing was everything when it comes to Sean. Whenever he was trying to reach Sue there was always some obstacle. Sometimes he felt like if he didn't destined to be Sue's boy-friend. He quickly shook that feeling, because he believed that Sue and him were destined to be together, but he only need to know how she felt about him, about them. He knew he was dead tired after travelling and meeting all visitors from earlier, still he needed talk to her and see what will happen, until then he will be restless. He decided that they will have the talk today and no matter what he will get her to listen to him.

* * *

Ooo

Dinner was a bit awkward, at least for Sue. She never expected Sean to return with a girlfriend, but life never works the way we wished. She wanted to go away soon, but knew she couldn't as Donahue's are the best neighbours they have and if she leaves that will be very rude. So, she had to hide her feelings, but she didn't need to stay with this entire Heck and Donahue army. Slowly she walked out of the house to their back yard so that she can clear her mind.

She thought no one noticed it. But her mother knew about her better than everyone. Frankie felt bad for her daughter. She was hoping that Sean and Sue can finally be together but when she saw Becky girl her heart cried for her little daughter. Frankie excused herself and went after her daughter, because she knew mother's hug can heal every mood.

* * *

Ooo

Sue took a seat on one of the garden benches and stared at stars and the moon, she sighed. She had the worst luck when it comes to love. She heard a footstep but didn't bother checking who it was. Once she heard her name, she was relieved to see her Mom. Frankie gave her a tight hug and Sue kept her head on her shoulder and they waited there for a while. Frankie suggested that they should return as it's rude to skip the after-dinner talk. Sighed she went back to the Donahue's house.

* * *

Ooo

Sean saw Sue slowly walking out from their backdoor, he quickly got up to go after her and then noticed that Mrs. Heck excused his Mom and went out. He sighed and took the seat. He really needed to talk to Sue. He got to know that Sue had broken up with her boyfriend during her birthday and since then she hasn't dated anyone. He should feel bad, but he was so happy that she was single and hoped he could talk to her.

After a while, both Sue and her mother returned. Sue had the saddest face, but upon entering she quickly changed her mood to a very cheery face, but he knew that her smile didn't reach her eyes. He hoped she was ok. He hated seeing her sad.

All the family members went to the living room to see some reality show and the young crowd stayed back saying those are very boring. Axl was busy talking to Lexi on the phone and Brick was reading a book. Sue was listening to Shelly and Dotty about their newest pen-friend from London. He knew that Sue was very frustrated, but being the good girl she was pretending to be very excited about their talk. He slowly walked and try to join their conversation.

"Then I found out she will be visiting Indiana for the winter and I suggested to visit Orson , and so we are finally meeting in December. Can you believe it?" Shelly was kept talking.

"Wow! That's awesome, I mean meeting someone who only you have been sharing emails. It's so exciting." Sue said.

"I know right. I really should drop her email about today's party." Shelly quickly left leaving Sue and Sean with Dotty who also quickly left to get some ice-cream.

* * *

Ooo

Sue felt so awkward to stand next to Sean, he used to be one of the people who made her relax and happy, but now after three months and after seeing his friend, she wasn't sure where she stood here. She really wanted to go back. When Sean joined their conversation she was happy that Shelly was non-stop talking about her pen-friend and then suddenly both of them left her with Sean.

"Hey Suzy Q. You look quite busy today. You didn't even talk to me properly." He said.

"Really. I am sorry I didn't mean to be rude. You know when our families get together it's like an army and you need to talk to everyone." She explained.

"Yeah, that's true. But I love when our families have a get-together." He said and she nodded and agreed.

"So, I wanted to talk to you." He started.

"Hmm…about what?" She asked.

"I.." he was interrupted.

"Sean, my wifi is not connecting can you please look at that. I really need to connect it." Becky complained. "I am sorry, I am Becky, Sean's friend. We met in Ghana." She introduced.

"I am Sue, Sean's….." She stopped. "I am Axl's sister and their neighbour." Sue wanted to say she was his friend. But stopped instead she introduced her as his friend's sister.

Sean got very excited when Sue said Sean's, but then she said Axl's sister. Was that all he and Sue shared. They all were childhood friends, practically family and they go to the came University, technically close by.

"Do you mind if I borrow him?" Becky asked.

"'Nope, he is all yours. Anyway, I am gonna go. I am really tired. It was nice meeting you. Bye. Bye Sean." Sue said and went to speak to her family.

It hurt him that Sue didn't want to stick around and cursed wifi for not connecting, once he was alone with Becky he started to complain about how she interrupted his talk. Then she apologized and said she had a plan that will get some time with Sue.

* * *

Ooo

Sue excused to everyone and returns her home and now she was on the sofa. She was so sad that Sean has moved on, and she did not expect it , she assumed that he was trying to talk to her to introduce to his new girlfriend who he met during his stay in Ghana which she avoided at all cost. But she knew sooner or later she would meet her and have to see her staying at Donahue's house. She felt some tears were running down and she wiped them away. She was Sue Heck, according to her Dad she was always happy and everyone believe that she was always happy. Sue was an ordinary human being who felt all the emotions not only happiness. She started to cry out loud comically making faces and then she heard a knock. Imagining why her family would knock without opening the door she went to open it after wiping her tears and then she can hug her Mom.

* * *

Ooo

Becky had a plan; she would make sure that Sean and Sue get the talk that he has been planning. She heard that Axl Sean's friend was telling Mrs. Donahue that Sue was now single and she didn't have any boyfriend. She wondered why Mrs. Heck said that part a bit loud. So, she quickly went to Sue's house and knocked hoping Sue must be awake.

As she expected Sue opened the door with a frown.

"Hey Sue, I am sorry for interrupting at this time, but I really need to go to town. See my wifi is broken and I can't get it fixed and I really need to get a data plan like right now. So, I asked Mrs. Heck and she said you will give me company. I hope you won't mind joining me?"

Sue was surprised to see Becky, Sean's girlfriend who is here at her door to take her to town. Talk about facing awkward situations.

"Me?" Sue asked. "Why me? I mean wouldn't you rather take Sean or Shelly or Dotty. I mean they are your…."

"Nah, I spend entire flight back with Sean and Shelly and Dotty are sweethearts, but sometimes you need someone in your age to hang at least for some time," Becky said cutting off Sue.

As much as Sue wanted to bail Becky, she couldn't. She knew Becky was right. Sean's sisters can be too much. She smiled and said she will be back with her coat.

Becky smiled that her plan was working.

"OK. I am ready let's go." She said closing the door and to see that Becky was nowhere to be found and then she saw the car which was parked and assumed that Becky must have taken Sean's car out and waiting for her. Focusing her phone she got into the car without seeing who was at the driving seat.

"Hey." She heard. She turned to see the face she had been avoiding the entire night.

"Sean! What? Where's Becky? I thought she was driving us." Sue explained.

"Well." Sean was scratching his head. "She got an important call from her partner and she had to stay back. I hope you won't mind going to town with me?" He asked hopefully. Sean was tired after traveling for long hours, but he also knew until he talks to Sue he won't be able to get a good nap or a proper sleep.

"Partner? What? isn't she your new girlfriend." Sue said.

"What! Nooo …Becky is happily dating her partner who she is planning to propose when she comes on this week. Why would you think she is my girlfriend? I mean who told you?" He asked surprisingly.

"Ohhh…." Sue pouted and gave a guilty look. "Yeah right, no one told me she was your girlfriend. I think I assumed that she was so pretty and she came here with you and then she was kept joining for your conversation. So, yeah. Sorry about that I just assumed. " Sue explained while she was happy that Sean was not dating Becky and he was single, she felt quite stupid for predicting such a thing.

"That's ok. I can guarantee that I am not dating her or anyone. At least not yet, but I was hoping by the end of today I will be though." Sean said smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Suzy Q. They are a lot of things I need to tell you and ask you. Can we go somewhere?" He finally asked her.

"Uhh…ok. Sure." She agreed and he gave her a small smile.

"First of all." He said while turning to her side. "I need to do this." While holding her hand giving a quick kiss on her lips.

Sue was surprised that Sean was not dating but she was over the clouds when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and planted the best kiss she has had in her whole life. First, she was surprised but quickly relaxed and started to kiss him back. After a while, both pulled back with silly grins on their faces.

"What was that for?" Sue asked him.

"That was me claiming you as my girlfriend. You are officially my girlfriend Suzy Q. I know you are not dating anyone and you know I am also single, and after talking to Mrs. Heck I found some interesting things. So I know we have a lot to talk about. But, until then. Let's just say that it's for precaution." Sean said while still holding her hands.

"Ok. Sounds good to me, but I really need to talk to my Mom about secret keeping. You know what never mind… I am glad that she can't keep a secret." She said.

Sean started to drive while holding her hand in his other hand.

* * *

Ooo

Becky and Frankie stood in Donahue's garden while huge grins on their faces. Both smiled at each other and went back to the house.

THE END.

* * *

Ooo

Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome.


End file.
